


beginnings [hiatus]

by coolios (peachings)



Series: apartment 428 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? major character death I guess, Angst, Crack tbh, Fluff, Light-Hearted, OT13 - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, chap one has mentions of war and blood, compilation on how they died, how they ended up together in apartment 428, idk how to tag tbh, protect these babies, will update tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachings/pseuds/coolios
Summary: everyone has a story to tell about their origins, be it decades or a mere three years ago. here are their stories and how they found solace in each other through the chaos.





	1. index.

the members will be posted in order of when they passed away and not in order of their actual ages.

 

**in honour of :**

_1\. Choi Seungcheol_  
_2\. Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Seokmin_  
_3\. ???_


	2. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions of blood, death and the afterlife ( and being abandoned )

**Seungcheol.**

“Seungcheol! They’re sending every man out there, you’re in the front line. All the best, let’s bring glory to South Korea!” His fellow trooper yelled at him, handing him his rifle. 

It was 1950, the Korean War had just commenced, being led by their leader, Syngman Rhee, they fought against the North Korean, Chinese and Soviet Union troops.

Seungcheol was deployed at what was now known as Incheon, fighting for his life at a tender age of 25. He held on and he toughed it out, being one of the fastest learners among his fellow men, he knew how to attack and defend very well for someone his age. He led his fellow comrades with natural leadership, earning him respect among them. 

He could hear fighter jets attack each other in what he would learn to be the first ever of its kind, an air-to-air combat but he paid no attention, focusing on those who weren’t wearing the uniforms that he was afflicted with. He shot, punched and killed many of his enemies, fearing nothing. “To protect my country, to protect my land.” He chanted.

A month into the war, he was fatally wounded by a stray bullet that had lodged itself into his right lung, choking him with his own blood. As he felt himself lose consciousness, he finally felt fear. He feared for what lies after death and more.

Darkness enveloped him, he could feel himself gradually becoming lighter as the weight on his eyelids lifted. Slowly cracking open his eyes, he realised he was standing in the middle of a vast field , his actual physical body no where in sight. Not knowing how much time had passed since he lost consciousness, he wandered for god knows how long until he came across a small village located towards the south. 

Still wearing his uniform that was soaked in his own blood, he approached the village, not knowing what would become of him. He knew he was dead, he felt himself slowly die but yet here he was, floating around painlessly, his shot wound still gaping but not bleeding. He didn’t know if he was visible or not to others but he still tried his luck, slowly sticking a hand into the walls made out of straw. “Oh, my hand...it went through?” He muttered in disbelief, reality hitting him that he was really a ghost, a spirit. 

For a moment he froze. What had happened to his family? His friends? His country? He was yearning for answers but he didn’t even know what year it was, leaving him hopeless. He continued to slowly pass through the wall, ending up in a stranger’s hut. It was neat, barren with only a few necessities scattered around. A bed could be found in the corner, a drawer situated next to it.

Wandering around, he noticed that no one was home at the moment and he didn’t dare to venture out into the centre of the village, choosing to remain in the small hut. 

Night approached, his surroundings becoming dimmer and dimmer as time passed by. Seungcheol waited, hoping someone would walk through the front door. Just as he was about to give up and move away from the hut, the straw door slowly opened as if it would break if thrown opened. A young man who seemed to be in his early twenties came into Seungcheol’s view. The man had jet black hair, a sharp chiseled face but had puffed cheeks, his clothes torn and dirty. His feet, that wore obviously worn out sandals, dragged along the floor as he made his way to the living room. He couldn’t see Seungcheol. 

“Can you hear me?” Seungcheol yelled, hoping that somehow his voice would be heard by the human but unfortunately, the man carried on nonchalantly, unable to hear the ghost’s pleas. “There must be a way for me to get him to notice me,” he rambled, brain storming as hard as he could. “Let’s hope this works.”

Seungcheol used all his willpower to grab on to a porcelain teacup that was beside him, resting on the drawer, it shocked him, least to say. He smashed it as hard as he could, startling the man so bad, his knees almost gave out. “What is happening? Is someone there?” The frightened man stuttered out, slowly retreating towards the front door with his hands raised up for self defence. Seungcheol realised he needed to put all of his might into wishing for the man to hear him so he did, “Can you hear me?” He timidly asked, not expecting a reply. “Who are you? Where are you?” The man asked, head whipping back and forth searching for the isolated voice. 

“I’m Seungcheol and I’m lost, do you mind if I stayed here?”

“A-as long as you don’t break any more cups.”

-

Jung Jaehyun, that was his name. Seungcheol admired him, not in a romantic way but instead in a completely platonic ‘wow how are you so amazing?’ way. As the two formed a tight friendship over the next few months, Jaehyun spilled the beans on his past, revealing that he was an orphan who had lost his family in the war that occured five years ago. Feeling pity for the man, Seungcheol had tried to give the man a pat on his shoulder, almost crapping himself as he actually felt the warmth and solidness of Jaehyun. “Did you just give me a pat? On the shoulder?” Jaehyun whispered, eyes wide in disbelief.

In the past few months that Seungcheol has been residing in the hut, he tried anything and everything to touch the human or to solidify himself but he failed every single time. “I-I think so, you’re warm,” Seungcheol stuttered, looking at his hand as if it weren’t his own. “That’s progress! Soon you’ll be able to learn how to show yourself to me then!” The human smiled the brightest that Seungcheol could remember that day, dimples poking out. “Yeah, I will.”

-

Empty. That was what Seungcheol felt as he returned to the hut after exploring the nearby woods. “Jaehyun? Are you there?” He called out, a sinking feeling in his gut. No reply. 

The ghost had already figured out how to solidify himself to others, Jaehyun had been shocked speechless when he saw Seungcheol’s physical form. He hadn’t expect him to be so young, so handsome and so beaten. “Do you think if I burnt some clothes for you, it’ll end up in your realm too? Your clothes are still bloody,” he frowned, heading towards his pile of newly washed clothes. Although Seungcheol didn’t mind wearing his uniform, it did irk him whenever he looked down to find a gaping hole in it on the right side of his chest, reminding him each time of his painful death. “Hopefully that’ll work,” he grinned, “It’s been too long in these anyways.”

-

Still wearing Jaehyun’s precious outfit, he called out for what seemed to be hours. He didn’t want to believe that his friend, his one and only friend would leave him just like that, he would never, right? Seungcheol thought back to the past few months, Jaehyun was all that he had. He had no idea what to do or who to talk to and if he had truly left Seungcheol behind, he’d be alone on this earth. Afraid, Seungcheol wandered around the village invisibly, hopelessly lost. Questions swirled in his mind, where did Jaehyun go? Is he alright? What happened to him? And many more, with each passing moment, Seungcheol felt even more frightened. So he wandered for seemed to be weeks before giving up on his search, choosing to reside in an abandoned hut located at the outskirts of the village.

-

Heaven and Hell were realms that mortals weren’t allowed to enter, ever. The King of the Underworld oversaw humans and spirits alike, judging them based on how cruel, gruesome and evil they were while they existed and the King of the Heavenly Realms oversaw the kind, the angels and the good, allowing them in heaven if they were pure. Seungcheol didn’t know all of that until he was summoned up. By the King of The Heavenly Realms himself.

Zhang Yixing, God’s right hand man and an actual angel had paid him a visit one night, informing him that he shall be taken immediately to the above for a ‘nice little chat’ with Him. Utmost all the confusion, Seungcheol had no choice to agree, the angel’s hand already gripped tightly on his arm. Revealing his white, gigantic pair of wings, he flew them both towards the sky and away from the world in the darkness of the night. “You might want to close your eyes for this,” he heard a whisper and he shut his eyes tight as he felt them soar through the clouds and land on a cushioned ground that felt soft to his feet. 

“We have arrived, now it is time for you to meet Him, I shall bid you farewell for now,” Yixing bowed after leading him to a set of tall, golden gates. Seungcheol looked around, mouth opening in awe as he took in his surroundings. White, everything was white, from the streets to the sky, it radiated calmness and security. Sucking in a deep breath, he gently laid his hands on the cold metal gates and pushed, walking in without a clue that it would change his (after) life forever.

-

As he entered the mansion that laid before the gates, he noticed that it was virtually empty of people. No one was there to greet him or to lead him to where he was supposed to be, to meet Him. Seungcheol has no idea who ‘Him’ was supposed to be but a gut feeling told him that it was someone of unimaginable importance. 

Letting his heart lead the way through the winding hallways and floors, he arrived in front of a set of doors that were twice the height of him, located at the top floor. “Guess this is it then,” he whispered silently, willing up the courage to push open those doors. As he was about to lay his hands on the door handles, it slowly grew ajar before opening up to reveal a room filled with gold and white interior. A man sat before him at a luxurious looking desk setup, beckoning him to come in with his fingers. 

“Choi Seungcheol,” The man announced, startling him, “Welcome to the Heavenly Realm. I am Jiyong but more commonly known as God. Please, take a seat.” Jiyong smiled, pushing out the seat in front of him with a gesture of his hand. As Seungcheol timidly sat down on the ridiculously soft velvet chair, Jiyong continued, “I didn’t call you in for no reason, in fact I’ve been watching you personally all this time and you’ve really amazed me at times,” a small laugh escaped his lips, “You are a spirit, correct? Yet you chose to trust a human who left you after a few months that led you to roam the streets for another five years, now answer me, was it worth it?” Asked Jiyong, dark eyes staring right into Seungcheol.

“Yes. I believe that it was the right choice,” he spoke up after thinking about it. He didn’t know why but he felt like Jiyong would listen to any and everything he said so he spilled, “I trusted Jaehyun because he didn’t leave despite knowing I was a ghost instead he helped me figure out how to turn visible to others and he even burnt his clothes for me to wear. I think if it weren’t for him and his hospitality, I would’ve forgotten what humanity was.” Hearing Seungcheol’s answer, Jiyong smiled triumphantly, “You truly are a good one, any other spirit would have turned vengeful but you didn’t, shame you had to die in that war. After years of watching you and hearing your honest answer, I have arrived to the conclusion that you, Choi Seungcheol, deserve a chance to be reincarnated. However, it comes with a test. You will be condemned to a certain area on earth for all of eternity until you can trust a human again and for your trust to be reciprocated. It could take you years, decades maybe but I would say that it will be worth it, you would get to choose how you’ll end up in your next life. You could be a CEO, a wealthy man’s Son, whatever you want, as long as you fulfil my requirements,” Jiyong paused after his lengthy speech, making sure Seungcheol was absorbing everything he said before continuing, “You are not the first nor will you be the last. As long as you are still a spirit that is condemned, I will humbly request you to guide the others that may end up in the same situation as yours. I do not know how many there will be but I do know that you shall lead them to reincarnation with yourself. So, what do you say?” 

“I’ll do it, I have nothing to lose. Also, if you don’t mind, may I ask what happened to Jung Jaehyun?”

“You will know when the time is right. Now, it is time for you to go. Good luck, little one.”

-

Seungcheol didn’t remember passing out or anything that happened after he stepped a foot outside of the mansion but as he blearily opened his eyes to the sight of a plain yellowish wall, he realised he was in heaven no more. Realising he was gripping on to something in his right hand, he held it up and opened his palm, revealing a shiny, pinkish white charm that was in the shape of a diamond, together with a handwritten note.

“Seungcheol, this is my first and last gift for you. This trinket will help you identify those who are supposed to be under your guidance while being condemned, they too shall own one but in different colours. Ask them to prove they belong with you with the trinket. Do not fret for we are looking over you, stay safe. Jiyong.”

Scanning through the letter a few times, he kept both the trinket and letter in his pocket, causing him to realise he no longer wore Jaehyun’s clothes. Instead, he was in a much more modern outfit that belonged to his current time, clad in a pair of long slacks, a white turtleneck that was adorned with a necklace where a charm shaped like a diamond hung just below his collarbones. 

-

It was a house, not too lavish but it was pretty big compared to the others across the street. Seungcheol knew he was trapped within the perimeters as the moment he set foot outside of the pavement that lead to the house, he felt unbearable pain that felt like electrocutions. He didn’t really mind being trapped within the area though, it was spacious and safe, but only lord knows what’ll happen to the area as time goes by. 

As Seungcheol drifted through the years, he lived through the building being torn down five times. Each time he wondered if whatever was built again would bring him a new friend, but it didn’t. Every single soul he met was either untrusting, rude or discriminating which resulted into Seungcheol losing hope of reincarnation, he just couldn’t bring himself to trust and reveal himself to another human, in fear that they’d leave him too. Each time, he was tempted to show himself, sick of being alone for so long but he resisted. Who knows if exorcisms would actually work on him or not?

As time passed, Seungcheol had lost count of how many years it had been since he had first arrived. By then, he could walk around with his eyes closed knowing where his boundaries were by heart. He prayed for another soul to be with him, he was so tired of being alone. He was alone through all the demolishing and constructing of the new buildings, alone through the war and alone in life.

So he waited. And waited. For another to appear.

-

A pair of gorgeous, untainted white wings protruded from his back that was clad in a white silk robe. He was an angel in the Department of Luck and was slowly rising through the ranks. His halo had a second grade glow which was an impressive feat for a new recruit. As he looked down through the pool of water, it reflected to him his old friend, lonely and afraid. “Are you sure you’re going to give him even more luck?” A voice came from beside him, it belonged to Johnny Seo, a fellow angel in the same grade as him.

“It’s the least I could do for leaving him without a word, I hope it’ll be enough for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who it could have been in the Department of Luck hmm?
> 
> My works are all checked by me only so please forgive any mistakes made ^^


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second & third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn’t resist seoksoon so tada 
> 
> TW : death, obviously.

**Soonyoung and Seokmin**

Trained by Ares, the God of War himself, they for formidable opponents. Trusted by God himself to venture out into the Underworld’s 37th Parallel, they were more than just mere angels. Their halos’ glow were at the second highest of that for a warrior angel, first being God himself. Just the mention of either of their names would make enemies quake. They were Hoshi and DK, the strongest warriors in the Heavenly Realm. One wielded a spear that was crafted by Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Weapons himself while the other held a bow that was blessed by God, radiating a holy glow. 

The two had met in Angel’s Training School, a place where angels, both men and women, who had reached the age of 15 would be sent to, to learn self defence and attacks against demons and their black magic. Either of them were the ones who topped their classes, earning the envy of many others who wished they could fight nearly half as good as them. Hoshi has picked up a dull, wooden spear and was expected to lose his match against Lucas, who picked up a stainless steel sword but to the trainers and trainees surprise, Hoshi won within two minutes, head of his spear colliding with Lucas’ iron chest plate. That was when Ares, who had been privately viewing their training sessions to see if there would be any newbies for him to take in as his disciples, took an interest in Hoshi. It wasn’t long before DK had gained Ares’ attention too, he had picked up the shittiest bow and arrows there were on the weapons table and easily won against Kun, who held a shield and dagger. Ares promised God to only take them in after they had completed training school, which was three years. Thus, he patiently waited out the remaining two years to pass by. 

 

-

 

When the infamous God of War had personally called them out after their graduation ceremony, they were both ecstatic and confused, they would see Ares but at what cost? They both shared a confused glance at one another before entering the room they were asked to go to. Ares was tall and had an intimidating aura, staring down at the both of them with his hands clasped behind his back, he opened his mouth, “So I’ve been observing you both, one who is skilled in the arts of spearing and the other, archery. I’ve deemed you both to be more than worthy to be my disciples, you have three days to give me an answer. God be with you.” Ares had bellowed out before immediately turning away and slowly walked out of the room, leaving the two boys extremely confused. “Did you hear that too or like, was I hallucinating everything?” DK looked over to Hoshi, who wore the same quizzical look on his face. “Yeah, I heard it loud and clear. Ares wants us to be his disciples.”

Ares rarely took in new disciples, especially two at once, so this was big news to the Heavenly Realms. The last time he had taken in a new disciple was about ten years ago, a man called Junmyeon had peeked his interest when he saw the newbie angel throw axes that landed perfectly in the middle of target board that was set up, all while blindfolded. Junmyeon was now God’s own personal bodyguard, commonly seen together with Yixing who was God’s right hand man, who is an expert in both archery and air-to-air combat with enemies.

Their parents were more than happy to let their sons be Ares’ disciples, proudly showing them off to their friends before sending them back to the large mansion where the most powerful angels resided with God. Although their training to be the Heavenly Realms’ next best warriors was tough and excruciatingly painful, they held it in, not wanting to disappoint neither their parents or their land. God had watched them once and left not before praising them, telling them that he believed them to be the Heavenly Army’s next leaders. That had given them even more determination to work harder, to become more skilled. It took them only three years to ace their training, defeating mere demons was a piece of cake to them by now. 

 

-

 

Deemed by Ares to be the Department of Defence’s top two, their halos glowed magnificently, an aura of power exuding from them. Ares has brought Hephaestus into their training room one day, demanding that they deserved to have their own weapons to wield that was crafted by none other than the God of Weapons himself and thus, the Heavenly Bow and Spear was created. No other weapons could compare to them, especially when God had blessed the bow himself, enchanting it with luck and love. Hoshi has refused for his spear to be enchanted, wanting to win his fights fair and square and God accepted, not before patting him on his head lovingly. 

They would go on to lead their troops to plenty of victories whenever the Underworld would want to stir up shit with them, slowly becoming infamous among the demons and fallens in Hell. It wasn’t before long that Hades himself would hear of two high ranked angels who had annihilated his army, resulting in him wanting to know more about them.

The Heavenly Realm had no clue as to the ranking in the Underworld, all they knew of was that their army was weak and it definitely didn’t feel like they had sent their most powerful demons and fallens out to battle, yet. Lucifer and Satan were known to be the most powerful among their hierarchy, Mammon and Leviathan in second rank and was followed by Beelzebub, Belphegor and Asmodeus. Besides the most powerful two, the rest chose to not involve themselves in war and would rather sit back and relax to enjoy the show. Lucifer and Satan were the ‘Princes’ of Pride and Wrath, and they had absolutely zero interest in unworthy opponents and only fought against the mightiest of the monsters that roamed their land in Hell, until Hades informed them of two powerful angels who were likely to be worthy of their time, and were defeating their troops easily. 

 

Leviathan, also known as the Great Dragon, was sent out against the Angels as a distraction for Hoshi and DK, as the other lowly demons held their fight with the lower ranking angels. Even though the two of them knew that Hades was cunning and sneaky, they weren’t expecting Lucifer and Satan’s appearance along side Leviathan, causing them to worry about their own lives for the first time. They were sent down to combat the intrusion against the Heavenly Realms’ borders and was only expecting their usual, easy battle until they showed up unannounced.

 

-

 

Up in the heavens, Sooyoung, the Angel of Premonition and Foretelling gasped, a premonition something disastrous was about to happen and she felt it. But she also knew that it was too late to intervene, visions telling her it was meant to be. 

 

-

 

“Well well well, what do we have here? A little one with his bow and arrows and the other with his pathetic little spear. Satan, just what oh what shall we do? I’m so terrified!” Lucifer laughed sarcastically, hand on his hip as he looked down on the two. “I say we show them what a real opponent from Hell is, shall we?” Satan cackled, hurling his fireballs at them while Lucifer began to create tornadoes around them. Leviathan was having the time of his life creating tsunamis that flooded both his own and enemies’ troops, feeling no remorse whatsoever, this was just a game to him after all. 

It was a battle they were obviously going to lose and the angels knew it, deciding to retreat immediately to lessen the number of casualties and death after the Princes of Hell had unleashed their wrath against them. As the angels retreated, Hoshi and DK were forced back into the battlefield by a swirling fiery tornado that blocked their way back into the Heavenly Realms. “What do you want from us?” DK yelled out in frustration, trying multiple times to evade the elements. “We are here to teach you two little shits a lesson. Did you really think there wouldn’t be a price to pay for killing thousands of my people?” Lucifer roared, Leviathan deeply growled as a sign of agreement as he flew over to them. “We do not want to simply kill you two off, that would be too easy. Fight us with all of your might, and we shall see who deserves to die,” and with that, Satan erupted into flames, charging at the angels. He was no easy opponent, obviously more skilled and experienced in the battlefield and had managed to severely burn the both of them with his black fire before casually walking back towards his two comrades. “Tsk, that’s no fun. Lucifer, it’s your turn now.” 

Lucifer was the true meaning of merciless as he attacked them with his fists and wind, sensing them flying away and back into his fists. He didn’t use a weapon as he knew he was able to win with just his own two bare hands, and he was right. As the two angels laid down, defeated with blood gushing out of their wounds and skin burning due to their burns, Leviathan strode towards them, wanting to finish them off. The dragon stopped before them, nostrils breathing out fire as he bent his neck to take a closer look at them. With a snort, he returned to his original stance and blew out a gush of blue fire. “No!” DK yelled with all of his might, shielding Hoshi with his entire body. To Hoshi’s disbelief, DK was lifeless body was on top of him within a mere few seconds, scorched by the blue fire. 

Enraged, he tried to stand up, lightly pushing away his friend’s body and kneeling on one knee before the dragon due to his body coursing with unbearable pain, as the two princes laughed behind it. “You will regret this,” Hoshi managed to sputter out, in which the dragon only gave another snort too before blasting him with another gush of blue fire, his body dropping next to DK’s. “Pathetic, what a waste of my damn time,” Lucifer spat out as he glanced over to the two bodies whose wings were now gone, strolling away with Satan and Leviathan. “Truly, I expected more from the disciples of Ares himself, his standards sure have dropped from what I remember.” 

Not before long, the bodies of the once highest ranked angels were discovered by Ares who was told by the warriors that their leaders were held hostage by the Princes of Hell and had ventured down only to find the lifeless bodies of them. Angered, he carried them both to God’s doorstep, demanding some way of bringing them back to life. “Oh my, when Sooyoung was telling me about a disaster, I didn’t think she meant this,” he whispered when he saw the bodies laid out on his lavish couch that was situated in his personal workroom. “This is completely unfair, it was obvious they stood no chance against the most powerful demons in Hell, they do not deserve to die,” Ares slammed his fists on the desk, startling God for a moment before he regained his composure. “Ares, you know there are rules. I cannot simply bring them back to life because you want me to. At most, I can bring back their souls for a while so you can say your farewells to them.”

“What about reincarnation? Give them that.”

“But they’ll be reincarnated as humans and not angels, you know that.”

“It’s the least they could get from this unfair treatment, just give them a chance to live a better and longer life.”

The door slammed, leaving God alone with the two lifeless angels whom he adored. It wasn’t that he disagreed with the God of War, he was worried about Seungcheol having to deal with two ex-angels who were once the fiercest and most powerful warriors on the battlefield. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind as he brainstormed. He could wipe their memories and only leave their friendship intact, yes that would work he thought, smiling proudly to himself. Summoning back their souls with a snap of his fingers, the spirits of Hoshi and DK floated in, looking as confused as ever. “Aren’t we dead? Why are we in God’s workroom?” DK asked out loud, looking around the room in absolute bewilderedness. 

“I’ve brought you back to offer you the chance at life again, seeing that the way you two died was completely unfair. What do you two say about reincarnation together?” God asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Obviously, they agreed, seeing that they were only 23 years old when they died together. “However, you two will never be able to remember your past. You will only be able to remember that you two are inseparable friends and that is all. You will be sent down and be condemned to a certain area for all of eternity until you pass my test, which is to trust a mortal and have it reciprocated, is that agreeable?” 

“Yes. We agree.”

Darkness enveloped them at the snap of God’s fingers.

 

-

 

“You are..?”

“I’m Soonyoung, who are you?” 

“I’m Seokmin and I feel like we know each other, don’t we?” 

“Maybe we lost our memories when we died, let’s find him for now.”

“Okay, let’s do that. His name is Seungcheol, right? He’s supposed to be our leader or something.”

“Yeah, that’s the only thing I remember. Anyways, he should be here somewhere, let’s go _friend_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the true meaning of lifelong friendship ;)


End file.
